I always be there for you
by harunami56
Summary: "Tapi, kenapa kau juga harus pergi?" /"karena mungkin aku dan keluargaku akan tinggal disana, mungkin untuk jangka waktu yang sangat lama," /"Aku minta maaf, untuk itu aku menyuruh Sakuke-teme untuk menjagamu, jadi kau tidak akan kesepian." / fic for LAFSEvent, Happy NaruSaku Day! mina-san


**I Always Be There For You**

**Pairing : Namikaze Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Friendship, romance, dan family**

**Disclaimer :Naruto only belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**For LAFSEvent NaruSaku Day!**

**WARNING! : OOC, sangat RUSH, alur cepat, aneh (sangat), TYPOS, gaje, abal, dan banyak kesalahn yang lain. *pundung dipojokan.**

**Don't like ? Don't read ! ^^**

"Aku dan keluarga turut berduka cita atas kematian Jiraiya-_sama_, Minato-_san_," kata seorang anak berumur kurang lebih lima belas tahun, berambut hitam panjang, dan mempunyai tanda aneh di wajahnya.

"Hm, iya Itachi, sampaikan salamku pada ayahmu," seorang yang dipanggil Minato berkata, sambil menyalami sang lawan bicara.

"Itachi-_nii_, apakah Naruto akan baik-baik saja? Kasihan dia, dari tadi terus memeluk batu nisan kakeknya," tanya seorang anak berumur lima tahun, sambil menarik lengan jas hitam yang dikenakan oleh kakaknya. Minato dan Kushina yang mendengar ucapan anak kecil itu yang diketahui bernama Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Mereka sengaja meninggalkan Naruto anak mereka, karena mengantar para pelayat ke gerbang pemakaman.

"Dia tidak apa-apa kok Sasuke-_kun_," mendengar ucapan dari ibu sahabatnya yang mengatakan Naruto tidak apa-apa, ia jadi tersenyum lega, Naruto sendiri adalah teman Sasuke di TK, mereka selalu bersama-sama, sedangkan keluarganya dan keluarga Naruto juga akrab, walaupun ayah dan ibunya tidak bisa menghadiri pemakaman kakek Naruto, karena ada urusan di luar negeri. Ayahnya-Fugaku- sendiri adalah teman bisnis Minato, sekaligus _senpai_ saat di universitas.

Di dalam pemakaman, seorang anak perempuan berambut merah muda sebahu sedang membersihkan dua makam, setelah selesai membersihkan ia taruh bunga di masing-masing makam, lalu berdo'a."Hu~ Jiraiya-_jiichan_," mendengar suara tangisan seseorang, Sakura-nama anak berambut merah muda itu- berhenti berdo'a mencari arah suara berasal, ternyata suara tangisan itu berasal dari makam seberang, di perhatikannya baik-baik seorang anak seumurannya berambut _blonde_ yang menangis itu,.

"Jangan menangis," kata Sakura yang sekarang sudah disamping Naruto, di taruhnya bunga lili putih ke makam yang baru itu, lalu berdoa. Naruto hanya terdiam memperhatikan anak merah muda itu.

"Kenapa kau memberi bunga itu ke makam kakekku?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku hanya turut berduka cita atas perginya kakekmu, dan berdo'a semoga kakekmu bahagia di sana," ia menunjuk langit.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Ucap anak itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Naruto. Dengan ragu ia membalas uluran tangannya. "Naruto, Namikaze Naruto." Ditatapnya Sakura yang kini tengah tersenyum kepadanya, 'manis' batin Naruto.

"A-ano Sakura-_chan_, kenapa kau melarangku menangis?" tanya Naruto heran, mereka sekarang tengah duduk di samping makam kakek Naruto.

"Jika kau menangis terus nanti kakekmu akan sedih, kau tidak mau membuat kakekmu sedihkan?" Naruto menggeleng pelan, melihat Sakura akan beranjak pergi ia berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Aku mau mengambil keranjang bungaku, disana," tunjuk Sakura ke arah seberang.

"Kau mau ikut?" tawar Sakura, Naruto mengangguk lalu mengikut Sakura dari belakang.

"Ini makam siapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Yang ini makam ayahku, dan yang ini makam Ibuku," jawab Sakura menunjuk ke dua makam yang bersebelahan. Naruto tersentak mendengar ucapan Sakura, ia kemudian berjongkok di depan makam orang tua Sakura, ia berdo'a.

Kushina melangkah menuju ke makam ayah mertuanya, untuk mengajak Naruto pulang. Saat melihat tidak ada siapapun di makam itu, Kushina melempar pandangan ke arah lain, ternyata anaknya sedang bersama anak perempuan berambut merah muda.

"Naruto, ayo kita pulang," mendengar suara ibunya, Naruto berbalik .

"_Okaa-chan_~" ia memeluk ibunya.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini, sayang? Dan siapa gadis manis itu?" tunjuk Kushina ke arah Sakura.

"Namanya Sakura dia teman baruku, ini Ibuku Sakura-_chan_,"

"_Watashi no namae wa _Haruno Sakura _desu._" Ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Ah...nama yang indah," Kushina mengusap pipi Sakura lembut, ia sangat menyukai anak perempuan.

"A-ano..aku harus pulang, Naruto dan ibu-nya Naruto." Setelah berpamitan Sakura-pun pergi dengan berlarian kecil keluar pemakaman.

"Ne-ne _Kaa-chan_, tadi aku mendoa'kan kedua orang tua Sakura juga lho," ucap Naruto ke Ibunya saat perjalanan pulang.

"Sakura sudah tidak punya orang tua?" tanya Kushina kaget, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Sakura yang masih ber umur lima tahun hidup tanpa ke dua orang tua.

"Memangnya siapa itu Sakura?" mendengar perkataan isteri dan anaknya Minato-pun menjadi penasaran.

"Dia teman baru Naru loh, _tou-chan_. Dia sangat manis" jawab Naruto malu-malu.

"Oh ya? Apakah dia teman baru disekolahmu Naru?" Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"_Kaa-chan_, bolehkah aku besok ke pemakaman lagi?" Kushina yang sedari tadi melamun mennoleh ke arah anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Tentu saja Naru, tapi setelah pulang sekolah ya?" mendengar persetujuan dari ibunya Naruto bersorak gembira.

Keesokan Harinya

"Ne ne, Yamato-_san_,"

"Ya, ada apa tuan muda?" tanya Yamato pada Naruto yang kini duduk di samping nya sambil bermain dengan boneka rubah kesayangannya.

"Nanti aku tidak jadi kerumah Sasuke,"

"Jadi sekarang langsung pulang, tuan?" Naruto menggeleng,

"Aku mau pergi ke makam kakek," Yamato mengangguk paham.

Sesampainya di pemakaman, Naruto langsung berlari-lari kecil ke arah makam sang kakek. Ia mulai membersihkan makam sang kakek dari daun-daun, ia menoleh ketika mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan wajah yang masam ia berkata.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau kau tunggu aku dimobil saja Yamato-_san_," ucap Naruto sebal.

"Tapi ini sudah siang, tuan" Naruto mengabaikan ucapan Yamato, dan mulai lagi dengan kegiatannya yang sekarang, curhat di depan makam sang kake. Yamato hanya dapat menghela napsa panjang, karena tuan mudanya sangat kers kepala maka percuma untuk memaksanya.

"Halo ayah, ibu maaf Saku datang telat," sebuah suara yang Naruto kenal menghentikan kegiatan curhatnya. Denagn sigap Naruto langsung melangkah ke tempat dimana suara itu berasal.

"Sa-ku-ra-_chan~_" Suara cempreng Naruto mengagetkan Sakura yang sedang menata bunga di makam ke dua orang tuanya.

"Ah, Naruto?"

"Ne, Saku-_chan_ aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi lho,"

"Kau, menungguku?" tunjuk Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm"

"Setelah selesai, aku boleh main ke rumahmu kan, Saku-_chan?" _tanya Naruto dengan penuh harap.

"boleh," jawab Sakura.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan rutinnya Sakura mengajak Naruto ke rumahnya, sebenarnya rumah orang tua angkatnya yaitu Kurenai dan Asuma, anak kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen.

Saat ini Naruto dan Sakura berada di taman belakang rumah Sakura, karena kelelahan bermain Naruto tiduran di rumput, tidak tersa hari mulai sore.

"Naru, apakah besok kau akan bermain denganku lagi?" tanya Sakura yang juga tiduran di samping Naruto.

"tentu mulai hari ini, sepulang sekolah aku akan selalu bermain denganmu." Ujar Naruto dengan senyuman yang lebar.

Sejak Hari itu, Naruto selalu bermain dengan Sakura seusai pulang sekolah. Hingga sekarang menginjak kelas tiga Senior High School, walaupun Naruto dan Sakura berbeda Sekolah, karena Sakura bersekolah khusu untuk perempuan sedangkan Naruto dia bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen, dimana letak sekolah itu dengan rumah Sakura tidak terlalu jauh, namun jarak Konoha Gakuen dengan rumahnya sangatlah jauh. Namun karena Sakura, ia tidaak keberatan.

~~I always be there for you~~

"Sakura-_chan_, minggu depan di sekolahku ada festival musim semi-"

"Aku tahu,"

"ah kenapa kau suka sekali memotong ucapanku sih?!" tanya Naruto sebal, Sakura malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat aneh-menurutnya-jika sedang marah. Kini mereka berada di pekarangan rumah Sakura, tempat dimana Sakura meminta agar Naruto selalu mengunjunginya, bermain bersamanya, karena ia tidak memiliki teman selain Naruto.

"Kau ingat Sakura-_chan_, dulu saat kita masih kecil, kau selalu menangis saat aku pulang."

"hmp, enak saja, kapan aku menangis karena kau tinggal?" kata Sakura bohong, ia tidak mau mengakuinya, ia memang sangat cengeng...dulu.

"Hah kau pura-pura tidak ingatkan, jujur saja?" goda Naruto.

"Hei, jangan bengitu, ahaha, geli _baka_!"Naruto malah terus menggelitik pinggang Sakura.

"oke-oke baik aku memang selalu menangis , jika kau akan pulang dan meninggalkanku sendirian." Sakura akhirnya menyerah. Naruto langsung tertawa.

"dan kau sendiri, juga tidak mau pulangkan? Kau selalu bersembunyi diatas pohon, jika Yamato-_san_ datang menjemputmu,"

"Itu karena aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu," ungkap Naruto pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar Sakura.

"alah rayuanmu tidak mempan terhadapku, Naruto _no baka_!" Naruto hanya diam

"Sakura-_chan_, apakah kau ingat saat dulu kau di _bully_ oleh teman-temanmu dan saat ayah angkatmu meninggal?" Sakura terdiam, mana mungkin dia lupa, kejadian itu adalah kengan yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan, karena-

"aku pernah membuat janji, jika aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, menjagamu, menghiburmu," Naruto menarik napas panjang.

"Namun, aku tidak bisa menepati janji itu untuk beberapa tahun," Sakura terdiam, ia masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Aku harus melanjutkan sekolahku di luar negeri, dan besok aku akan berangkat," kata Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang_ baka_?"

"A-aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan hal itu padamu, ini semua terjadi sangat mendadak, perusahaan ayah di luar negeri mengalami masalah, untuk itu keluargaku harus pergi kesana untuk mengatur masalah itu," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Tapi, kenapa kau juga harus pergi?" tak lama kemudian terdengar isakan kecil dari Sakura.

"karena mungkin aku dan keluargaku akan tinggal disana, mungkin untuk jangka waktu yang sangat lama,"

"Aku minta maaf, untuk itu aku menyuruh Sakuke-_teme_ untuk menjagamu, jadi kau tidak akan kesepian."

"_Baka_! Untuk apa kau meminta Sasuke-_kun_? Aku-"

"tentu saja untuk menjagamu, kau pasti sangat senang jika bersamanya kau pasti akan bahagia jika bersama orang yang kau suka," Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu," bisik Naruto. Ia mulai melangkah meninggalkan Sakura yang terisak dibawah pohon Sakura. Namun sebelum Naruto beranjak menjauh Sakura bangkit menerjang Naruto dari belakang, ia memeluknya, sangat erat.

"Aku juga pasti sangat merindukanmu, _baka." _Naruto berbalik, membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Jangan menangis, aku pasti akan berada disampingmu lagi, aku janji."

"Pastikan kau menepati janjimu," bisik Sakura.

"Pasti, walaupun mungkin kau sudah bersama pria lain, atau bersama _Teme_." Kata Naruto miris.

"Memangnya aku, wanita jahat yang seenaknya merebut pacar orang ha? Kau ingin aku di _bully_ oleh Karin?" Sakura mencubit pinggang Naruto.

"Auu, memangnya _Teme_ sudah pacaran dengan Karin? Tapi kenapa dia mau aku suruh untuk menjagamu?" kata Naruto heran.

"_Baka_!" karena kau selalu sibuk dengan pertandingan sepak bolamu, sehinnga kau tidak tahu jika sahabatmu sudah punya seorang kekasih," dengus Sakura.

"Aku harus pulang, tunggu aku menepati janjiku,"

" Pasti, aku akan menunggumu," Sakura kembali memeluk Naruto, dengan kecupan singkat yang Naruto berikan di kening Sakura, ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura namun tidak untuk selamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Naruto sangat pelan.

End

A/n: Huwaaa betapa gajenya fic anehku ini, maafkan aku para reader sekalian, #bungkukin badan. Fic ini berakhir dengan sangat maksanya. Gomennasai mina-san~. Buat NaruSaku Shipper Happy NaruSaku Day! ^^


End file.
